


remember your orders

by sci_fis



Series: MMOM (Merry Month of Masturbation) 2019 [3]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: D/s with affection, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 02:06:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sci_fis/pseuds/sci_fis





	remember your orders

‘You’re gonna keep this in like a good boy,’ Jack says, pressing gently on the base of the plug filling Ianto’s hole.

‘Aren't you?’ he continues, squeezing a bare arse cheek.

‘Mm hmm,’ Ianto says. His cheek is pressed against the surface of Jack’s desk, and he looks like he’s been made just for this, to be bent over while Jack plays with him.

‘Remember your orders?’ Jack strokes a hand through Ianto’s hair.

‘Yes, sir.’

‘Tell me.’

‘Every half hour, gag myself and masturbate for five minutes without letting myself come.’ Ianto’s voice is as dispassionately professional as always, as though Jack has asked him to list his itinerary for the day.

‘Hey,’ Jack says. ‘Come here.’

He helps Ianto straighten up and cups his face. ‘Give me a colour.’

‘Green,’ Ianto replies without missing a beat.

‘You sure?’

Ianto rolls his eyes. ‘Maybe I should be asking _you_ for a colour. Sir.’

‘Brat,’ Jack says, soft, and kisses him gently.

‘You’d better go now, unless you want me to ravish you,’ Ianto says, smirking against his mouth.


End file.
